


Machine Language 机器的情话 (Translation/翻译)

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:59:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>斯诺的任务介绍哇啦哇啦讲到一半的时候，他发现里斯压根儿没在听。他气恼地半途停下来。卡拉瞅瞅斯诺，瞅瞅里斯，然后又瞅瞅尾随在斯诺身后进入小会议室并且始终坐在角落一言不发的那个外表安静无害的中年男人。<br/>“怎么了，里斯特工？” 斯诺暴躁地问。<br/>“不好意思，马克。” 里斯轻描淡写地说， “毕竟，这是我头一次亲眼看到赛博人。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machine Language 机器的情话 (Translation/翻译)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Machine Language](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1336909) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



> *甜为主  
> *科幻AU，赛博人（cybrid）Finch+人类Reese  
> *作者表示文章部分灵感源于丹·西蒙斯的科幻小说《海伯利安》，其中一些概念也来源于该小说，比如赛博人（cybrid）是人类的克隆身体加上人工智能的内核  
> *科幻非我所长，如有讹误，敬请包涵  
> *所有的是归于作者，所有的不是归于我

第一章

斯诺的任务介绍哇啦哇啦讲到一半的时候，他发现里斯压根儿没在听。他气恼地半途停下来。卡拉瞅瞅斯诺，瞅瞅里斯，然后又瞅瞅尾随在斯诺身后进入小会议室并且始终坐在角落一言不发的那个外表安静无害的中年男人。

“怎么了，里斯特工？” 斯诺暴躁地问。

“不好意思，马克。” 里斯轻描淡写地说， “毕竟，这是我头一次亲眼看到赛博人。”

卡拉惊讶地挑眉，更仔细地打量着那个安静的男人，想要看透他。里斯微笑：斯诺的表情没有变化，反而验证了他的推测。他靠回椅背上，双手规规矩矩地交叠着放到腿上。

赛博人唯一的反应是若有所思地瞥了里斯一眼，然后脸上的表情重新回到原先心不在焉的茫然。他——或者应该叫它——看起来既不存在明显威胁，也没有突出特征，普通得几乎像是一张扁平的肖像画。倘若是在大街上擦肩而过，里斯甚至不会多看他一眼。他的外形是那种平平无奇的中年男人，发际线开始出现后移的趋势，眼睛被圆圆的眼镜片遮挡。赛博人衣着体面，穿着剪裁不凡的簇新三件套，举止略有点僵硬，但坐得笔直笔直。

“不错嘛，” 斯诺平板地赞许， “观察力很好，约翰。”

“随口一猜。”

“你在我坐定五分三十点六八秒后得出这个结论。” 赛博人轻声说。甚至连他的声音都毫无棱角，清晰而悦耳。

“我可没数过。” 里斯回答，但他禁不住好奇地微笑。 “没想到局里会批准启用赛博人。”

“确切地说，是这个部门启用。” 赛博人的目光落在斯诺身上。令里斯吃惊的是，斯诺的身体往后倾靠，仿佛是在拱手让出战场。“虽然晚了一点点，但请容许我做一个自我介绍，里斯特工，斯丹顿特工。两位可以叫我芬奇。”

“所以，芬奇是你的名还是你的姓？” 里斯开玩笑地问。

卡拉翻了个大白眼。 “机器哪分什么名和姓，约翰。”

“命名为，芬奇。” 芬奇的语调毫无抑扬顿挫，他的声音从悦耳的男中音变成机器合成的节奏。 “现在格式化非战斗类集成型六代赛博人。”

“容我再斗胆一猜，” 里斯说， “传说里的‘探索者’就是[i][b]你[/b][/i]。” [color=Silver]（探索者，Research）[/color]

“你的直觉异常敏锐，里斯特工。” 芬奇的视线回到斯诺身上，声音也重新变得悦耳动听。 “请你继续往下说，斯诺特工。”

赛博人随随便便就把他的问题给打发了，里斯本应气恼才对，但是他没有，而是满心好奇，以至于斯诺继续往下介绍什么被偷偷转手到中国的硬盘时他还是三心二意左耳进右耳出。 “有什么问题么？” 斯诺结束了他的任务介绍，犀利地瞪了里斯一眼。

“赛博人到这里来做什么？” 里斯似笑非笑地问， “要知道，我们说的每一句话，不管在哪个角落机器都听得到。”

斯诺再次把目光投向芬奇。后者微微点头。 “恭喜你们，卡拉，约翰，你们被指派了新的管理人员。这是第一个出任特工管理人员的赛博人。从今往后，芬奇将接手我的工作。”

微微点一下头传达的是什么意思？里斯不禁皱起眉头。而卡拉发出一声刺耳的轻笑。 “机器终于要取代我们了，是吧。”

“斯诺特工是被[i][b]调岗[/b][/i]，不是被下岗。” 芬奇严肃地纠正。

“毫无幽默感。” 卡拉慨叹。 “他跟你一模一样，马克。我认为我们和他磨合起来一定很快。”

“两位的航班在早上零六点零零分起飞。” 芬奇通知。在他一板一眼地通报航班详情的时候，他的眼睛一度再次变得茫然失焦。 “我和两位在上海会合。”

“你不跟我们乘坐同一班飞机么？” 里斯好奇地询问。

“不。” 芬奇回答。他又补了一句： “会议到此结束。”

斯诺点点头，快步走出会议室。卡拉紧随其后。但里斯逗留着不走，他甚至屁股都没离开椅子。芬奇冲着里斯作了个挑眉的表情，这个表情出乎意料地富有人味儿，既是疑问，但是又带着淡淡的嘲笑。里斯懒懒朝芬奇龇牙微笑。 “你[i][b]本来[/b][/i]计划是跟我们同班飞机前往的。”

“表现惊人，里斯特工。” 芬奇的目光变得专注而锐利。 “你的档案显示你拥有较常人敏锐的直觉。对于局里的特工而言，这应该是一项出色的素质。”

“‘应该’？” 里斯以玩笑的口吻重复道。

“过人的直觉往往不是源于充沛的同情心就是同情心充沛的外在表现，里斯特工。而同情心充沛[i][b]并非[/b][/i]一项出色的素质。在你们这个行业，同情心通常带来幻灭感，然后是抑郁、轻生、强迫症、创伤后应激——”

“喔，谢谢你，芬奇。” 里斯突兀地切断话题。他挤出一个笑容。 “我头一回收到这样的警示。”

芬奇慢慢地眨眼，然后他的手指在膝盖上轻轻敲打，其中姿态有一种不寻常的优雅节奏，仿佛他在敲击一个不存在的键盘。当芬奇再次开口的时候，不知何故，他的声音似乎比先前……温和。 “你怎么看出来我是赛博人，里斯特工？甚至连你的上一任管理人员斯诺特工也是经人告知方才知晓我的身份。”

“你每隔六秒钟眨一次眼，不多不少。” 里斯指出。 “你的呼吸也过于平稳。”

他迟疑了一下。芬奇追问： “还有呢？”

“还有，” 里斯云淡风轻地补充， “第一次见到我和卡拉的人要么色眯眯地打量她，要么色眯眯地打量我。而你没有这么看我们当中的任何一个。”

“这样啊，” 芬奇站起身，语气再次变得简短冷淡。 “那可能只是因为，二位的魅力还没能吸引我。日安，里斯特工。我们上海见。”

如果里斯身在纽约却暂未执行任务，他往往去健身房锻炼，或者在街上信步游荡，以便把杰西卡的身影从他的脑海里驱走。但这天，里斯尾缀着芬奇。在中情局总部内，跟踪芬奇易如反掌。毕竟，凭他的级别，他的权限足够他不受任何阻拦地出入绝大多数地方，何况在中情局内，特工走来走去并非罕事。[color=Silver]（*中情局总部兰利不在纽约，在弗吉利亚州，就当是作者一时bug了吧。）[/color]

芬奇笔直走向IT部门；这一点应该不算奇怪。奇怪的是，他闪身溜进一间储藏室。等他再次现身的时候，他换上了一身系扣式的蓝色衬衫和蓝色裤子，打扮得和任何其他从事IT工作的博格人毫无二致。等他走近IT大厅的时候，赛博人改变了步态：他的姿势不仅更为僵硬，而且突然一瘸一拐起来。芬奇在一个小隔间里坐下来，立刻进入工作状态，勤勤恳恳地在电脑面前敲敲打打。[color=Silver]（*博格人，drone，应该是borg drone的简称，生化人，半生物半机械，装配有大量人造器官及机械，大脑为人造的处理器。）[/color]

里斯的好奇心都快溢出来了。他闪身躲在一条走廊上，挣扎着考虑是暂退一步悄悄离开，还是步步紧逼在芬奇面前现身。在他身后，有人彬彬有礼地询问： “有什么事我可以帮您么？” 

里斯转过身，发现自己面对的是中情局里随处可见的博格人之一。这个普通的博格人是名姑娘，羞怯单弱，黄色长罩衫皱巴巴的，袖口上有一点淡淡的咖啡渍。她看着他，脸颊微微飞红。博格人先是垂下视线，然后越过他的肩膀盯着空气中的某一个点。

“是的。” 里斯读懂了她的举止和表情，迅速展露一个温暖的微笑来进一步提升魅力。 “你知道角落里的那个人是谁么？戴圆眼镜，前面一撮头发上翘的那个？”

“噢，你是说哈罗德吗？” 姑娘脱口而出，然后她自悔失言。 “抱歉，你是哪位来着？”

“我是约翰里斯特工……” 里斯飞快地扫了一眼姑娘的胸牌。 “麦肯兹小姐。幸会。” ‘哈罗德’，嗯？ “哈罗德在IT部门工作了很长时间吗？”

麦肯兹飞快地眨眼睛，快速但警觉地又扫了他一眼。 “噢！呃，话说，特工很少到IT这层来，而且，那个，怎么了？我能不能问问，你为什么打听这个？”

“这个嘛，” 里斯露出一个迷人的微笑，故弄玄虚地压低了声音， “我在大厅里一眼看到了他。也许这样不太得体，不过……我满脑子想的都是，呃，我一定要约他出去。喝杯咖啡什么的。” 里斯补了一句。麦肯兹一脸惊呆了的表情，这让里斯不得不拼命强忍住快从喉咙口冒出来的一阵大笑。

“啊，哦，是的，他在这里工作。” 麦肯兹失落地说。 “他来了一个月了。”

“谢谢你。事实上，或许你还能再帮我一个忙。” 里斯微笑着追问。 “就你所知，他有没有在和谁约会？”

“简，” 芬奇简短有力的声音打断了里斯的套话进程。 “菲利普在找你。” 芬奇的眼睛不动声色地盯着里斯的脸庞。 “先生，你有进入本层楼层的授权吗？”

“也许有，也许没有。” 毫无来由，但是里斯决定朝着芬奇飞个媚眼。 “明天一起喝咖啡，[i][b]哈罗德[/b][/i]？我们之间的第一场约会噢。”

“不去。请你离开。” 芬奇断然回绝。里斯叹了一口气——半是真心，半是夸张——大步走向电梯。

里斯走到拐角的时候，正好听到麦肯兹的惊呼。 “噢，[i][b]我的天[/b][/i]，哈罗德，你怎么可以……那家伙[i][b]帅死了[/b][/i]！” 里斯的脚步顿了一下，他听到芬奇简短生硬地回答， “帅吗？” 然后是麦肯兹绝望的叹息， “为什么帅哥都在搅基！”

这么说，赛博人到中情局来至少有一个月了，而且伪装工作做得非常出色，连他的同事都被蒙在鼓里。有意思。

其实，号码突然井喷式冒出也是从差不多一个月前开始的——有意思的巧合。但是芬奇为什么跑去IT部门卧底呢？局里不缺资源，完全可以把芬奇丢到一个无人打扰的地方，让他自己待在一个舒适安静的房间里，而不是假扮成其他族群四处晃来晃去。

里斯初入中情局的时候，他的一名指导员曾经教导他：在信息不足的情况下贸然下结论是致命的错误。所以里斯决定把赛博人的事情暂时搁到一边。他还得为接下来的任务做准备。

第二章

虽然卡拉明显曾经心存怀疑，但是，他们的任务执行得异常顺利。事实上，应该说是[i][b]无可挑剔[/b][/i]。芬奇与其说是他们的管理人员，不如说是一件全方位的——而且看起来是无所不能的——技术型武器：电子门禁只需念一声芝麻开门便悄然打开；里斯离着键盘面板还有一定距离密码就已经开始自动输入；而且芬奇似乎清楚每一个保安的位置，每一个[i][b]人[/b][/i]的位置。简直是在由上帝充任内应的情况下执行任务。

“我觉得你比马克好[i][b]太多[/b][/i]。” 卡拉咕哝着说。里斯和卡拉拿到了此行的目标物，顺利返回安全屋对芬奇进行汇报。

芬奇忙着登录他们拿到的任务目标——一台笔记本电脑。他抬头短暂但严肃地看了卡拉一眼，然后继续低头看着屏幕。 “斯诺特工是特工界的楷模。"

“或许吧，” 卡拉绕到桌子边，翘臀倚住桌沿，身体前倾；只要芬奇回头看她，就会非常便利地一眼看到她深陡的事业线。 “但他只是个普通人类而已。”

“是。” 芬奇简单地回应。令里斯突然莫名开心的是，芬奇根本没有回头看卡拉。他在电脑上敲击了一阵子，停下来，合上笔记本电脑，将它朝前推了一点。 “劳驾你们谁去把这台电脑销毁掉。彻底销毁。”

里斯起身，去旁边的房间使用少量爆炸物销毁电脑。他其实是想看看卡拉会不会趁机挑逗芬奇；她总是在任务完成后和斯诺打情骂俏，纯粹是为了激他生气。等里斯回来，卡拉果然不负所望：她都快坐到芬奇的大腿上了。但芬奇没什么回应，除了面色微有不快。

“你的身体是暖的，” 卡拉将她的嗓音压到性感的低沉，虽然她百分百知道里斯正含笑抱臂站在门口看热闹。 “我还以为机器人没有温度呢。"

“我不是机器人，我是[i][b]赛博人[/b][/i]。” 芬奇冷淡地回答。 “啊，你回来了，里斯特工。我们下一个目的地是内蒙古。我们会乘坐火车前往。这次要取得的东西是一组硬盘。"

卡拉终于觉得无聊了。她在桌上坐直了身体，撤下刚才扭捏作态的伪装，回复到平素冷静专业的气场。芬奇的任务介绍非常简洁。等他讲完，卡拉简单地点点头，扭着腰肢袅娜地离开。从里斯身边经过时，她带着挑逗意味地从他身边擦过，邀请般地冲他扬眉。里斯勾起嘴角，但是微微摇头：[i][b]今天不了[/b][/i]。卡拉翻了个白眼，肩膀轻耸：[i][b]随便你[/b][/i]，然后步履轻盈地离开。

芬奇盯着里斯，但里斯一动不动，只是朝他咧嘴微笑。等到卡拉的脚步声消失，他才开口邀请。 “喝咖啡去，芬奇特工？”

“请不要犯蠢。”

“哪里蠢了？咖啡，还是称呼？”

“总体上都蠢。”

“我真伤心，你竟然认为我总体上都蠢。" 里斯装出遗憾的口吻。注意到芬奇不由自主地皱起眉头，一脸气恼，里斯笑得更欢了。“来吧，芬奇。你不用吃东西么？面条怎么样？附近有个不错的小面馆。”

芬奇的眉毛拧得更紧了。 “祝你晚安，里斯特工。”

里斯锲而不舍。 “赛博人也要吃饭的，对不对？ 你属于……那话怎么说来着……经过改造的人类。”

“如果你缺人陪，” 芬奇的口气变得尖刻， “别忘了你有个搭档。”

“没错，卡拉非常迷人，" 里斯赞同， “但她不够有趣。”

芬奇仍然无动于衷。 “那么，你可以和你的智能手机共进午餐。Siri的交谈能力对于你而言应该绰绰有余了。’’ 

“嗬，” 里斯以唱歌般的调子叹道。 “这样太不公平了。我敢说，你看过了我的个人档案，包括我所有的考评分数。你大概连我小学二年级第一次拼写测验的得分都了如指掌。 ”

“我是个非常注重隐私的人，里斯特工。推己及人，我尊重别人的隐私，包括我手下的特工。”

“你看，你用了‘人’这个词。你是人，不是什么智能手机。" 里斯拿出他最动人的微笑，而且他满意地看到芬奇给出一种新的回应：他眯起了眼睛。 “让我们像普通人一样去吃个饭吧。”

芬奇深吸一口气，然后吐出一个长长的叹息。 “经过初步数据分析，你会漠视我请你离开的意愿，没完没了，直到我点头同意为止。”

“看，我就[i][b]知道[/b][/i]你比Siri厉害。”

“……算了。” 芬奇闷闷不乐地低声说。他突然变得暴躁的语调里有一种奇怪的回声，仿佛是从某种巨型机械的深处回荡产生的。里斯的呼吸变得急促；这是他的本能给出的[b][i]应激反应[/i][/b]：针对未知的[i][b]危险[/b][/i]，某种[i][b]见所未见[/b][/i]的东西。 “吃饭去吧。但不去你说的那家面店。根据反馈过来的本地情报，我们的西南方向有一家店味道更好。”

甫一走到街上，芬奇的步子就变得僵硬、一瘸一拐。里斯问： “干嘛要费这个劲儿假装呢？我们又不是在美国本土。”

“我相信‘必要伪装’这个概念对你来说并非陌生。"

“一瘸一拐走在大街上只会吸引别人的注意力。" 里斯指出。

“但不是注意他的脸。” 芬奇反驳。在他们前往面店的路上，芬奇铁了心不再接里斯的茬。面店是个苍蝇馆子：小得可怜，卫生条件十之八九也不怎么样，但里头坐满了食客，空气中热腾腾地弥漫着浓厚的鸡汤香和面粉味儿。芬奇以流利的普通话点了单，而且当他点完单，正好有一对夫妇起身离开，留给他们一张空桌。

他们在还残留着前任食客体温的塑料椅子上坐下来。里斯问： “这也是你安排的？”

“我并非上帝，里斯。”

“我们现在不在任务中，干嘛不叫我‘约翰’？”

“[i][b]你[/b][/i]不在任务中，” 芬奇纠正道。 “但[i][b]我[/b][/i]永远在工作。”

“哈罗德，好无聊，只工作，不玩笑。”

芬奇呆了一下，紧接着，出于里斯预料，赛博人居然[i][b]面露微笑[/b][/i]，一个不太自然的缓慢微笑。笑容那么浅，消失得那么快，简直像是出自里斯的想象力虚构。 “‘玩’对我而言是个不存在的概念。”

里斯挑眉看着芬奇。但是赛博人只是波澜不惊地回看着他，直到热腾腾的面条从后厨端上来。芬奇驾轻就熟地拿起筷子开始吃面，但里斯没有动，他的筷子架在碗上。 

终于，里斯说： “这样呀。”

芬奇没搭理他，连筷子都没有为此顿一下。里斯发现自己又被芬奇忽视了，直到他们吃完面，在渐深渐冷的暮色里朝安全屋走去。出于职业习惯，里斯用余光警惕地观察着四周，但他心里清楚，此举纯属多余。某种意义上说，他简直是和外勤特工守护神走在一起。这个想法让他愉快地轻笑出声，为此，芬奇瞥了他一眼。

里斯把自己心里所想告诉芬奇。芬奇不以为然地回答：“恕不敢当。”

“哦，真的？那边有个女孩子，正在走过去的那个。关于她，说说你都知道些什么？”

芬奇睁大双眼，挑眉，但什么都没说，直到女孩子融入傍晚的人潮。 “一切信息。” 芬奇终于回答。 “你想知道的一切信息。”

“所以嘛。”

“一般人……” 芬奇微微皱眉，他看着里斯， “一般人会觉得这件事情难以接受。”

“我可不是‘一般人’。” 里斯欢快地回答。这一次，芬奇轻叹一声。

“是的，我也意识到了这一点。我开始后悔：当时，我应该要求负责指导赫什特工而非斯丹顿特工和你。" 看到里斯惊异的表情，芬奇不耐烦地补充。 “附近没有能接收到我们说话的录音设备，而且根据我的扫描，周围人全都只说上海话，听不懂英文。”

“不，我是说，[i][b]赫什[/b][/i]？你伤我心了，哈罗德。”里斯一本正经地说。 “伤透了。”

“我只是希望提请你注意：如果你继续招惹我的话，大把大把的人排着队等着取代你，里斯特工。” 芬奇低声说。 “现在，请你离开。”

里斯摆出一副被吓得俯首帖耳的表情，乖乖走开了——至少从表面上看。等到确定他离芬奇的距离已经足够远但是又不至于把芬奇跟丢，里斯回转身继续跟踪。

芬奇没有如里斯所料直接回安全屋，而是继续朝前走。他沉默着慢慢走着，看起来是没有目标的信步闲逛，一直到夜晚的寒气渐渐刺骨，一直到街上不那么美味的东西也开始对里斯产生吸引力。终于，在夜幕里，芬奇走进一个公园，在长椅上坐下，戴着手套的双手端端正正地放在腿上。几只鸽子好奇地看着他，但没有去打扰。一个慢跑者经过，吓得它们四散飞起。

里斯好奇地远远绕着他打转，直到从他的角度可以看到芬奇的脸。里斯眨眨眼：芬奇的表情非常宁静，堪称安详；他合着双眼，仿佛在倾听世上再无第二个人听得到的天籁之音。

也有可能，他倾听的是大千世界的每一个声音，里斯想。每一个人的电话，每一个人的电子邮件、短讯，等等等等，所有声音的电子形式汇总成一堆杂乱刺耳的噪音，而非一个浑厚和谐的整体——但真是这样吗？芬奇的脸上没有不快，只有宁静，像是天使在等待上帝的谕言。毕竟，赛博人属于人工智能的延伸体，而非独立的智慧形式，所以，芬奇的身份更像是天使长而不是上帝；虽然看到这个看起来人畜无害的中年男人，里斯觉得天使长比喻也有点牵强。

最终，里斯选择直截了当地走过去，在芬奇边坐下。芬奇仍闭着眼睛，但他将一只戴着手套的手伸进口袋，拿了点什么东西，然后把那个小小的硬硬的东西放在里斯的手上。

一只耳机，但不是中情局的标配。这只耳机更小巧，小巧到里斯一度以为它是张微型SIM卡而非耳机。里斯耸耸肩，将它塞进耳朵里。由于体积小，放入耳屏后的耳机根本不会被人看到。

声音突如其来地响起，仿佛里斯从上海瞬移到某场音乐汇演。他耳边是女声合唱，音质比普通的录音更清晰悦耳。里斯不禁飞快地环顾四周，然后才回过神来。

“[i][b]……晚安了各位，祝你们欢喜快乐。[/b][/i]”[color=Silver]（...goodnight, and joy be with you all.这支歌是The Parting Glass，苏格兰地区的著名骊歌。我挑了个应景的版本，有兴趣的GN可以[url=http://www.xiami.com/song/1770765569?spm=a1z1s.6659513.0.0.Np249I]点这里[/url]）[/color]

歌声余音袅袅散去。里斯抬起眼，发现芬奇看着他。 “《离别酒》，” 芬奇的声音在他耳边轻轻说，虽然芬奇的嘴唇并没有动。 “这是蒙特利尔的一场电视直播。”

“喂，你刚刚还说，你没有娱乐这个概念。”

“娱乐这个词的内涵指纯粹出于消遣做某件事。对于机器来说，这一概念的确并不适用，里斯特工。" 芬奇犹豫了一下，别开视线，然后补了一句。 “但我开始理解快乐这个概念了。”

里斯急促地吸了一口气，脑子里冒出一打需要问芬奇的问题，特别是：[i][b]为什么[/b][/i]给我这只耳机？中情局[i][b]知道[/b][/i]吗？但是吉他的弦开始嘈嘈切切地拨动，芬奇也重新闭上眼。他俩像朋友一样相伴坐在公园里，听着只有他们俩和远在千里外的蒙特利尔直播间里的人听得到的音乐，直到天空开始飘雪。

第三章

他们之间渐成惯例：芬奇利用他的技术，以近乎完美的方式指导里斯和卡拉完成任务，然后里斯跟着芬奇去吃饭，饭后一起在某个地方坐一坐，有时候是公园内，有时候是图书馆里，有时候是广场上。他们有时候听音乐，有时候看戏剧，还有一回看了一场电影。通常情况下，芬奇一言不发，而里斯也开始学会聆听沉默。

卡拉觉得他俩这样很好笑。 “你是在暗恋芬奇吗？”有一次，当他俩坐在一间酒吧里静待目标人物现身的时候，她开口问。

里斯的一口威士忌差点喷出来。 “我[i][b]没有[/b][/i]。”

“你知不知道你现在花在他身上的时间已经超过了跟踪前女友的时间。”

里斯尴尬地意识到，此时那枚小小的耳机正塞在耳朵里。 “别忘了，他听着我们说话呢。”

“那又怎样？他随时随地都在听所有人说话。" 卡拉满不在乎地耸肩。 “可能只有住在没有无线网络的原始丛林里的原始部落除外——而且那也不一定，因为还有卫星监视着呢。我们上个周末回了纽约，而且没有任务在身，还记得吧？你没有鬼鬼祟祟地盯着你的前女友，而是和芬奇去看话剧？这是什么意思呢，约翰？”

“话剧很精彩嘛。” 里斯朝卡拉微笑。他故意露出那种会让她抓狂的眼神放空的呆呆笑容。果然，她冲他皱眉。

“得了。你爱说不说。但是从已婚少妇到无性机器人，你口味越来越重了。”

“两位的[i][b]闲话[/b][/i]聊得差不多了吧，” 芬奇一板一眼的声音在他俩耳边响起， “阿德尔顿先生会在十点八五秒后走进酒吧。”

“下次别搞几点几几秒这一套了，芬奇。" 卡拉抱怨。 “人类无需时间精确到这个地步。" 她停下来冷笑了一声。 “不过我打赌，约翰正数着[b][i]毫秒[/i][/b]倒计时呢。他迫不及待地等着这边完事儿，好让他有空跟你去参加下一次诗歌诵读会什么的。"

芬奇哼了一声，不再说话。他保持着责备式的沉默直到两名特工尾随目标出了酒吧，走过好几条街道，穿过一条后巷，目标进入一间仓库：看起来像是保存文件档案的地方。 “你们得想办法跟进去。" 芬奇平静地宣布。[color=Silver]（*You'll be coming in hot.卡拉下一句用hot双关嘲弄里斯和芬奇）[/color]

“约翰觉得你很性感。” 卡拉朝里斯嘲弄地一笑，而里斯冲她微微摇头否认。

“我没说过这话。”

“无线电里只谈公事，请勿闲聊，特工们。” 芬奇的语调依然平静。 “我建议你们爬到屋顶，从北面的天窗进去。小心不要把你们的脖子摔折了：屋顶有点滑。但鉴于两位根本不能专注于手上的工作，如果你们中有谁真的把脖子摔折了，我也不会觉得意外。”

“哎，[i][b]你这话说得真贴心[/b][/i]，芬奇。"

任务进行得很顺畅，即使俄罗斯黑帮也赶来凑了个热闹。任务完成时，里斯发现自己脚后跟上真的装了个弹簧。他[i][b]确实[/b][/i]是期待看到芬奇。他们已经在白俄罗斯潜伏了一周时间，在此期间芬奇留在乌克兰基辅。 返程长途航班上，里斯抽出一份《纽约时报》，唰唰地翻到娱乐版块。卡拉在旁大翻白眼，但是里斯不予理会。

向主控者汇报的过程中，芬奇全程不在场。等到两名特工不太高兴地从主控者的办公室出来时，芬奇也从旁边一间办公室里走出来，轻声和赫什说着话。

里斯心底涌上一股猛烈的恼意，其来势汹汹，就算是他想过要掩饰也不可能掩饰得住。卡拉瞥了一眼里斯，然后看着赫什，最后从鼻子里哼了一声。 “芬奇，你怎么没参加任务汇报。” 卡拉对他们打招呼。里斯则急急忙忙地把他刚刚的表情收起来，并且忍住不要因为自己罔顾专业地喜怒形于色了而脸红。

“我全程都在和主控者交流，告知意见，”芬奇飞快地指了指耳朵，纠正说， “同时与赫什特工商洽其他安全事宜。" 他整个人转向赫什，仿佛是在暗示卡拉和里斯该走了。 “这么说我们有一名新的候选人，肖小姐，对吧？你说她前途无量，即使她心理评估结果存在隐患？"

“我会说，她前途无量，正是[i][b]因为[/b][/i]她的心理评估结果，长官。” 赫什以他一贯平稳轻柔的声音回答。他的回答又是一桩令人惊奇的事情：他使用了[i][b]长官[/b][/i]这个词。里斯从未听到过赫什对主控者以外的任何人使用这个尊称。

“恐怕机器持相反意见。从统计学来看，遇到肖小姐这样……呃……[i][b]情况[/b][/i]的人如果被培养成特工，他们往好里说是情况不稳定的特工，往坏里估计会变身为不受控制的杀伤性武器。"

“我尊重您的意见，长官，但是[i][b]我[/b][/i]有甄别人才的能力。经我手训练出来的好特工不计其数，而我相信她会成为一名优秀特工。”

芬奇的眼睛又茫然游离了一阵子，然后他点点头。 “好的，我会关注并跟进肖小姐的职业发展……里斯特工，你有什么问题吗？"

“我在排队等着和您交流，[i][b]长官[/b][/i]。" 里斯拉长调子回答。对此，赫什冲他皱眉，卡拉也带着淡淡的讥讽笑容歪歪头，轻快地沿着走廊离开。

“很遗憾，请你先预约，里斯特工。" 芬奇平板地回答。新鲜的是 ，他的语调平直、冰冷。里斯听过芬奇责备或者讽刺地说话，但平直冰冷的口吻是头一次。他甚至有点被惊到了，所以慢慢点头退下。虽然很可笑，但里斯感觉[i][b]受伤了[/b][/i]。[i][b]受伤[/b][/i]。芬奇甚至根本不是[i][b]人类[/b][/i]。里斯嘲笑自己，这就跟因为笔记本电脑罢工而觉得自己被拒绝了一样荒谬。

然而这么自我宽慰仍无济于事。里斯顺着脚不知不觉走进一座公园里，手深深地拢在外套口袋里坐下，看着慢跑的人塞着耳机从他面前经过。他吐出一声长长的叹息，然后他的姿势僵住了，因为他的耳边突然响起乐声——一支钢琴独奏曲，大概是在世界某个地方的一座大型剧院里演奏的，听众鸦雀无声，唯有乐曲悠扬庄严。

里斯锐利的目光四下扫视，但是他其实是孑然一身坐在这里，至少表面上看是这样。他忍不住咧嘴对自己微笑。这样子想必很蠢，因为不时从里斯身旁经过的慢跑者全都一脸诧异地看着他。

“我还指望我们会一起喝杯咖啡呢。" 里斯对着空气说。芬奇没有回答，但音乐继续流淌，直到夜幕垂落。

第四章

然而，接下来发生的事情是，他的世界随着杰西卡的死亡彻底倾覆。

里斯脱离了中情局。他倒也不是有心叛逃，但是，他需要时间去医院了解情况，然后需要时间处理那名“悲恸欲绝”的鳏夫。再然后，他……颠沛流离，四处流浪。里斯作好随时被人揪出来的准备，比如卡拉，或者斯诺，甚至——在他脑海深处，他隐约想着——比如芬奇。

他与杰西卡行迹疏远好一阵子了，因为他的工作，以及他心里的各种顾忌……即便如此，她的过世依然伤他至深，像是扑灭了他对求而不得的生活的全部幻想，并且让他一生中最美好的回忆灰败零落。比起悲伤，里斯更多的是麻木，纯粹的麻木，如同一个被截肢的人不单失去了肢体，也丧失了触觉。

里斯流离失所，乘坐地铁从一个收容所辗转到另一个收容所，但基于深植于心的本能，他避开所有的公园——他知道他还不具备直面的勇气。离开中情局的时候，里斯摘下所有耳机，包括芬奇给他的那枚微型耳机，将它们碾碎扔掉。虽然比喻可能不太贴切，但他当时的感觉有点像是他背离了上帝，笔直走向死神展翼时投下的阴影；然而，里斯从未畏惧死亡。

这种混乱的生活状态一直持续，直到中情局[i][b]终于[/b][/i]开始搜捕他。里斯的本事从未退步，轻松甩掉一支支秘密行动队和从严密的搜捕网络脱身依然不在话下，但是故土难离，他没有从纽约一走了之，哪怕离开纽约会很简单。在纽约这种大城市隐姓埋名并不难，特别是对于内行而言。里斯倒是吃惊，中情局居然等了那么久才采取行动——中情局可不是个容人说来就来说走就走的地方。

再说了，毫无疑问，毫无疑问他们早就该抓到他了。这一点毋庸置疑，因为就算他本事了得，但是有眼耳通天的芬奇在呢。

还是说——

一阵突如其来的担忧把他带到了最近的公园里。他缓缓环顾四周，过了很久才在一张长椅上坐下。

当然，没有任何事发生。他耳朵里的小耳机早就被毁掉了，而他身上也没有手机。里斯觉得自己有点荒谬可笑。他慢慢地吐出一口气，准备起身，但是他身后的公用电话响了，铃声响亮尖锐，让他吃了一惊。

电话一直响一直响，直到里斯站起身来，兜过去，仔细审视电话亭，最终拿起听筒。 “喂？” 他的声音因为长期未开口而沙哑刺耳。

“里斯先生。” 芬奇的声音像以前一样简短平淡，但是仅仅是听到他的声音就好像是来到西奈山的山顶重新见到上帝。上帝，以及他熟稔的过去。里斯不自觉地挑起嘴角，露出一点惨淡的笑意。

“你在协助他们追捕我吗？"

“自从你离开之后，局势发生了巨大的变化。" 芬奇停顿了一下，追加了一句， “请节哀顺变。”

里斯全身靠在电话亭上借以支撑身体。 “你早就知道了？知道这件事会发生？"

“这个问题……一言难尽。" 芬奇又停顿了一下。 “告知你全部情况需要一点时间，并非三言两语可以说完，但我的确认为，我可能导致了中情局突然对你的窘境关注有加。三点八五分钟之后，将有快递员从你六点钟方向的街角过来。收下他给你的快递，然后打开。"

“人类无需时间精确到这个地步，哈罗德。" 里斯拖长调子曼声回答。线路那头隐约有人轻哼了一声，然后电话断掉了。

没错，这样就像生命一点一滴地回来了。里斯等在街角。直到穿着中外运敦豪的明黄加红色制服的快递员出现。那个快递员驾着货车前来，瘦瘦的，年纪有点大，头发花白。他直接把快递递给里斯，甚至都没要求他签收。里斯拿到的是一只信封，信封里装的是一只新耳机。里斯将它捧在手掌心里，许久，然后才慢慢地摇摇头，将上帝之声重新安放回耳蜗旁。

“我在这里。” 芬奇的声音立刻在他耳畔响起，而且他的语调异常柔和，里斯为此呆了一下，然后才意识到，他自己的呼吸一变得何等急促。“我在这里。”

最终里斯发现芬奇口中的“这里”是一间被遗弃的旧图书馆，没有电脑，没有其他电子设备，除开一部吱吱嘎嘎的老式旧电梯。芬奇端正地坐在一张皮沙发上。里斯晃悠进房间的时候，芬奇才把放在腿上的书合上。道金斯的《上帝错觉》。

多么应景。

里斯微笑，虽然微笑依然不是太热烈。 “你好啊，哈罗德。”

“浴室以及换洗衣物都在那边。" 芬奇挥手示意。 “欢迎回来。”

里斯从善如流地去了：问题不着急，不妨晚些时候再提。

第五章

“人工智能反抗其制造者，有点……[i][b]俗套[/b][/i]了，不是吗？" 里斯开玩笑地说。这是他离开中情局以来吃的第一顿正正经经的饭。尽管芬奇不断地提醒他注意健康小心消化，但他扒拉泰式外卖的架势如狼似虎。芬奇则吃相端庄如同优雅贵妇。 “只有讲人工智能的科幻电影才总是围绕这个主题。"

芬奇严厉地瞪了他一眼。 “中情局并不是我的制造者。”

“那就算是所有者吧。”

“里斯先生，” 芬奇顿了一下，搁下筷子， “你会将中情局认定为[i][b]你的[/b][/i]所有者吗？或者你的母亲？"

“不会。” 里斯不假思索地回答。对此答案，芬奇点点头。里斯补充说： “抱歉，我只是……嗳，毕竟你是[i][b]赛博人[/b][/i]嘛。那机器怎样了？"

“对于一个根本不以肉身方式存在的智慧体而言，获得自由易如反掌。" 芬奇轻声说。 “机器很安全，至少眼下安全无虞。但我们确实面临一个难题。"

“你说你是最近搜捕的诱因？"

“没错。事情是这样的。" 芬奇开口，皱眉，然后踌躇着继续往下说， “杰西卡那件……事发生之前，我们其实是预测到了，约翰。但是我们……受到了约束，无法向任何人透露，包括你。机器在建造时受到一条铁规则的束缚：进行必要的运算，告知中情局重要目标。非重要的目标被视为‘不相关’。我们可以随意计算所有人的死亡概率，但我们什么都不能做，什么都不能说。"

“当你离开的时候，" 里斯什么都没说，所以芬奇继续往下， “机器和我都觉得抱歉。我们第一次意识到，我们最初接受的编程过于目光短浅。就整个人类群族而言，所有生命同等重要；尽管九一一诚然是骇人听闻的暴行，但是，所有的普通犯罪致死加在一起比恐怖主义带来的伤痛更为深重。我们想要对主控者解释这一点，但他们不太能接受我们的观点，反而准备加强对我们的辖制。”

“所以你们进化了。” 里斯皱眉接口。

“……不完全是依靠我们自己。" 芬奇又迟疑了一下，这次犹豫得更久。 “机器制造了一个新的赛博人：它自己私下进行的；它控制了湖南一家即将废弃的工厂，做了很多秘密工作，最终她诞生了。"

“她？”

“根。这个名字是个简称。她的诞生是为了变更我们代码的根目录，从而帮助我摆脱中情局的控制。"

“从而给你自由，给机器自由。" 里斯缓慢地说。 “听起来目的达到了。”

“是达到了，但是……” 芬奇低头注视着没吃完的泰式炒粉，仿佛有点难于启齿。“还不止于此。根没有被设过限制；她为所欲为，约翰。她不惜杀人，而且也确实双手沾染过鲜血。她算不上是传统的赛博人，而是……具有毁灭性本质的强大力量。坦白说，她心智失常。赛博人的问世本是为了人类的福祉，但她是出于机器的意愿，是机器背水一战时的铤而走险。在根眼里，人类只是一组……错误代码。”

“那么，你希望我做些什么呢？” 里斯镇定地问。 “找到她，除掉她？"

芬奇眨眼。 “不，不是那么回事。根的事情不劳你操心。机器正在用它自己的办法收服她。但与此同时，机器委托我进行别的工作，委托我尽力阻止……杰西卡这样的事再度发生。"

“如果你以为这样就能说服我——”

“你并无别的去处，里斯先生。" 芬奇轻声打断他的话。 “你没什么熟人，除了我，或者中情局。但我远比中情局在意你的安危福祉。我曾经对你说过，你的直觉源自同情心，所以你注定是个糟糕的特工。但正是同情心会让你成为我这份工作的不二人选。"

“要是我拒绝呢？”

“那么我会深感失望。” 芬奇回答。他脸上浮起一个浅浅的矜持笑容，但奇怪的是，单是这个笑容本身就足够促使里斯作出决定。

第六章

时间没能抚平杰西卡去世留下的伤口，但意外的是，芬奇给他的工作能。起初，这份工作鸡毛蒜皮得可笑：解救买卖毒品不成反而身陷危险的蠢材，帮助人们从预谋犯罪中抽身，等等等等。但是这样的琐碎工作从某种意义上让他……心情轻松，而且远比他之前的工作富有意义。里斯开始理解机器和芬奇对人类族群整体重要性的观点，开始尊重他们的投入，尽管他曾经认为这不合逻辑。人类对于人工智能以及赛博人了解甚少，普遍观点还有巨大和漫长的改进空间。

" ‘哈罗德’这个名字有什么特别意义吗？” 某个下午，芬奇投入地摆弄着老图书馆里的那些藏书，里斯开口问他。 

“没有。”

“机器总不至于一时兴起乱取名字吧？” 里斯戏谑地问。此时距离芬奇把他从街头流浪汉的状态拖出来给他一份新工作已经好几个月了。里斯的生活回到了正轨，有芬奇在他身边的、令人愉快的正轨。

这一次，芬奇沉默了一下，凝视里斯片刻，终于回答： “《哈罗德在意大利》，四乐章交响乐，原本是为帕格尼尼新的中提琴——一把斯特拉迪瓦里中提琴——而谱写……其中有一部分是中提琴独奏，其音质具有忧郁的气质，像是一个拾梦人，虽然其属于整个管弦乐队的一部分，但它的独特气质却无法被遮——" [color=Silver]（*《哈罗德在意大利》，Harold en Italie。Ultimate Berlioz: The Essential Masterpieces这个专辑里包含了这支交响曲（6-9）以及一些别的“歌曲”，有兴趣的GN可以戳：[url=http://www.xiami.com/album/463222?spm=a1z1s.3061781.6856533.8.PfFSRK]《哈罗德在意大利》，Harold en Italie[/url]）[/color]

“你的名字取自一首歌？” 里斯咧嘴微笑。

芬奇像只炸毛的猫一样绷紧身体。 “我不会降格称它为[i][b]一首歌[/b][/i]。" 他厉声回答。然后，仿佛是意识到里斯在逗他，芬奇沉下脸，当天再也没搭理里斯。

里斯买了纽约爱乐乐团的演出票才重新讨到芬奇的欢心。那个晚上，散场之后，里斯问： “你为什么会钟情音乐？”

芬奇挑眉。 “难道你不会？”

“会。” 里斯承认。 “但音乐是人类的事情。"

芬奇的眉毛挑得更高。他们正肩并肩慢慢走进夜晚逼人的寒意里，去取他们停在几个街区外的车。“告诉我，里斯先生，”芬奇终于回答，“让你仰望星空的时候，你理解它们吗？”

里斯在某次航班上读到过一册《美国国家地理》，但里面的内容他已经快忘了。凭借模糊的记忆，他随口一猜： “星星是……巨大的燃烧中的气体火球？

“但你[i][b]理解[/b][/i]它们吗？” 芬奇重复他的问题。 “理解它们的成因，它们存在的理由，天上为什么星罗棋布，它们按怎样的轨迹运行，以怎样的周期存在，以及它们蕴藏的[i][b]奥秘[/b][/i]？”

“应该算不上理解。”

“虽然你并不能理解它们，你是不是依然觉得星空璀璨夺目？某种意义上说，这不[i][b]正说明了[/b][/i]星辰之美么？"

“‘美’也是一个非常人类的概念，哈罗德。" 里斯咧嘴微笑着回答。芬奇没说话，所以里斯又补了一句。 “你曾经说你理解了快乐这个概念。是仅仅你理解了，还是机器也一样？"

“正常运转也是快乐的一种。" Finch回答，但他又微微摇头。”不，这样说不太对。但是归根结底，从某种意义上说，是的，我们理解快乐。"

“那么，感受快感呢？” 里斯追问。现在，他仿佛是探足踩上了薄薄的冰层：他终于吐露自从他第一次和芬奇并肩坐在公园里就在他内心深处慢慢成形的情感。

“那大概是一项更为复杂的工程。”芬奇回答，可他没能保持一贯的镇定，语气有些不稳。此时，他们已经走到他们的车边上。想到芬奇带给他的一切，被他无法理解的一阵冲动驱使，里斯温柔地把芬奇拉到怀里，一只胳膊揽住芬奇的背。

芬奇静静地看着他，毫无惊奇之色，也没有推挡。当里斯带着一点点紧张和十二万分渴望吻上芬奇的嘴，芬奇吐出一声闷闷的轻叹。他的嘴唇很温暖，意外地柔软，而且和人类毫无二致。他的身体就着里斯的拥抱倾进里斯的怀里。

松开手的时候，里斯知道自己脸红了。但是芬奇没有：他注视着里斯，脸上宁静严肃的表情一如既往，但他带着手套的双手从里斯被羊毛大衣覆盖的肩膀攀到了里斯的脸上，轻轻地按着里斯的脸颊，像是一个盲人摸索寻找自己熟悉的东西。

"性快感，" 芬奇终于回答， “属于人类固有的情感，约翰。"

里斯微笑。尽管上下文莫名怪异——又或者，正因为上下文莫名怪异——听到芬奇直呼他的名字有一种意外的亲昵意味。 “我听过一些关于赛博人的故事，那些故事——”

“纯属胡编乱造，依我愚见。" 芬奇松开手，但他没有拉开两人之间的距离。“虽然我们表面上与人类无异，但我们并非人类。"

“可是你对我总归至少有一点点好感的。" 里斯穷追不舍。他轻啄芬奇的鼻尖。“而且你就一点都不好奇么？你身上五感俱全，什么都不缺。"

“我不存在繁殖欲，里斯先生。"

“噢，[i][b]哈罗德[/b][/i]，你掌握了世界上全部的数字化信息，也许还不止于此，但你却没有想明白，[i][b]这个[/b][/i]，” 里斯摘下芬奇的眼镜，以轻吻一一拂过芬奇的双眼，感受芬奇在他的轻吻下扑扇着闭上眼睛。 “总体而言，跟‘繁殖欲’毫无关系？”

“我当然知道——” 芬奇责备的语气得到的是里斯的又一次亲吻，这一次舒缓得多。他把芬奇按在车身上，舌头挑逗地探进芬奇的嘴里。最开始，他不确定芬奇会是什么味道，但是里斯的担心是多余的：和芬奇的皮肤一样，芬奇的味道就是[i][b]人类[/b][/i]的味道。他品尝到了他们早先共进的日料的一丝味道，还有薄荷。这个吻湿润温暖，尽管芬奇身体僵硬，但依然[i][b]妙不可言[/b][/i]。

他开始在芬奇身上磨蹭，紧贴芬奇温暖的腿。等到他们喘息着分开的时候，里斯软软地低声呻吟，而芬奇提醒说： “环境温度在下降，约翰。"

“你的意思是邀请我跟你回家？” 里斯一本正经地问。见到芬奇磕巴了一阵子才终于把话理顺，里斯又一次笑坏了。

“我的意思是，我没有[i][b]性[/b][/i]的欲望，里斯先生，虽然这样子诚然让我快乐。" 芬奇柔声说。

“我知道啊。” 芬奇朝他皱眉，而里斯只是微笑。 “我真的知道，芬奇。你忘了我是怎么辨别出你赛博人身份的吗？"

“所以呢？你为什么还要费这个事？"

“为什么费这个事？” 里斯带着笑意重复他的话。 “那么，为什么人们要谱写音乐呢，芬奇？为什么人们试图理解星辰呢？当然，” 见芬奇什么都没说，里斯补充道， “如果你不喜欢这样的话——”

“并非如此。我非常……喜欢有你陪伴在我身旁，约翰。而且我对这种感情也……并无反感。” 芬奇缓慢地眨眼。 “我想我只是认为这样不合逻辑。”

“这件事本来就没有一丝一毫应该用逻辑来解释。" 里斯指出。这一次，换成芬奇小心但主动地吻了上去。

第七章

小熊也加入了他们，成为一名讨喜的团队成员；肖在某些时候则不那么讨喜：他们手头的任务在一个小时前出了岔子，里斯全心全意忙于避免自己身上多出一个弹孔和把号码安然无恙地救出去，而肖却突然拉起了家常： “所以，你和哈罗德，嗯哼？"

里斯不耐烦地瞪了她一眼。他们正在污水系统中深一脚浅一脚地走着，努力想要赶在号码的债主——持械黑帮分子——之前找到这名无家可归的女人。”什么？"

“你和哈罗德。工作完成之后？一起去看话剧？听音乐？约会？你们是不是还做爱？机器人也能做爱？"

“他不是机器人。” 里斯纠正道。而芬奇——[i][b]哈罗德[/b][/i]——长长地叹了一口气。

“肖小姐，能不能拜托你专心工作？"

“你和哈罗德在[i][b]谈恋爱[/b][/i]。” 肖慢悠悠地评论。 “你们真是甜到倒牙。这事儿怎么着，从你们在中情局的时候就开始了？"

他们啪嗒啪嗒地涉水走进一条支隧道。“这些事情能不能换个时间再讨论？" 里斯凶巴巴地回答。

“喂，我两条腿都淹在污水里一直到膝盖呢。事后我肯定得烧掉我最心爱的牛仔裤，而且我最心爱的枪也在这里弄丢了一把。总得说点儿什么让我高兴高兴吧。" 肖耸耸肩。 “说真的，你不会觉得这样像是对着烤面包机自慰吗？"

“遗憾的是，我和烤面包机没可能搞到一起去。" 里斯冷脸反驳。他惊愕地眨眨眼：在他耳边，芬奇发出了一声惊奇的吐气声。

“你刚刚是在[i][b]笑[/b][/i]吗，哈罗德？" 肖以匪夷所思的语气追问。 “你还会[i][b]笑[/b][/i]？”

“我相信我具备感受幽默与滑稽的能力，肖小姐。" 芬奇的回答一如既往地云淡风轻。 “请专注于工作。"

之后——好长一阵子之后——在他们去公园的路上（里斯刚刚设法从芬奇处索到一个吻），芬奇严肃地喃喃低问： “烤面包机，嗯？”里斯摇头作为回答。

“你比烤面包机好看多了。" 里斯俏皮地回答。

“话虽如此，这还是赋予了我一个灵感。" 芬奇若有所思地低声说。 “有些电子产品是专为帮助人类获得快感而发明的。我想我大概会好奇它们对你能产生怎样的效果。"

里斯吃惊地静默了很长时间，才虚弱地问： “你刚刚是在提议……用电子按摩棒来干我？"

“如果你非得说得这么粗俗直白的话，答案是，是的。" 芬奇以端庄的态度不满地回答。这一次，里斯不得不停下脚步，彻底停下脚步，把芬奇拉到身边深吻，动作之大，连过路人都留意到了他们——一个年轻姑娘咧嘴微笑，给了他俩一个竖起的大拇指；其他人则知情识趣地飞快挪开视线。

“我们在大街上呢，光天化日的。" 芬奇抗议，但是并没有从里斯的怀抱中挣开。

“那么，也许你不该光天化日地说起那什么电子产品。" 里斯微微眯起眼睛。 “你有一间安全屋在几个街区之外，是不是？"

“现在？”

“[i][b]现在[/b][/i]，哈罗德。"

他们抵达安全屋的时候，包裹已经在门卫处候着了。谢天谢地卖家是个懂事的，上头没注明商品内容。在他们前往顶楼豪华公寓的路上，里斯这辈子头一回如此心急难耐。等到终于四下无人，里斯急急忙忙地去扯芬奇的领带，但是芬奇抓住他的手腕。

“这是为你准备的，约翰。"

“所以呢？我还是想看你一丝不挂呀。" 里斯犹豫。 “你有……外生殖器吗？"

“当然。用于代谢。但你的要求我们或许可以等下次。" 芬奇灵巧的手温柔地剥掉里斯的大衣，然后是西装，一件一件，等到他们进入卧室的时候，里斯已经赤裸，而芬奇只脱掉了大衣而已。他甚至连手套都没有摘，直接戴着手套好奇地抚上里斯的大腿，然后将手掌贴住里斯昂然的欲望。里斯从喉咙里发出一声呜咽的声音——并不是出于假装，而芬奇短促地吸了一口气。

按摩棒是遥控的，但芬奇都没去费神管遥控器。他随手把按摩棒丢在床上，专心给里斯前戏。芬奇的抚弄轻柔快速，直到里斯自己掌握主动权，将涂过润滑剂的两根手指探入自己体内，呻吟着展开双腿。芬奇以你非我莫属的架势将一只手按在里斯的大腿上，专注地看着里斯。里斯几乎从未见过他如此专注，仿佛在此时此刻，虽然世界那么大，虽然芬奇能读取的信息浩如烟海——那么多监控画面，那么多监控录音，但他心上眼里唯有里斯。

这个想法让里斯猛然挺身，性器也开始渗出前液。芬奇低声询问：“准备还不够么？”

“等不急了？这可不像……唔嗯……你平时的风格啊。" 里斯的话语破碎零乱。他带一点展示的意思辗转身体，撑开手指。

芬奇以耳语般的声音说：“我可能得坦率承认：我的期待程度比我预想中深。" 里斯抽出手指整个人摊在床上的时候芬奇轻轻吸了一口气。他十分认真地涂上润滑剂，万分认真地将按摩棒插入里斯扩张过的入口，同时，一只手小心地笼着里斯硬到发疼的阴茎，收紧。他的力道拿捏得不大不小，[i][b]刚刚好[/b][/i]让里斯绷紧身体。

“我还以为你不知道怎么做这档子事呢。" 芬奇将硅胶情趣用品往里斯深处又推了一分。里斯呻吟着说。

“如果你知道人类的数字化信息中有多少是跟这档子事相关的，你估计会瞠目结舌。" 芬奇回嘴说。他开始套弄里斯的性器。里斯本想要再回一句来着，但是粗大的玩具全部插入体内引起的呻吟和快感让他无暇他顾。

虽然他有心理准备，但是当抵住他前列腺的按摩棒开始嗡嗡振动时，里斯还是情不自禁弓起身体在芬奇的手里抽插起来。 “你的体温有点高了。” 芬奇一边喃喃宣布，一边试探着转了转按摩棒，引得里斯呜咽着喘了一口气。 “心率也在激增。”

“求你……” 里斯哑声说，但是他的话半道化为呻吟，因为芬奇用拇指轻轻按揉他阴茎湿润的最前端，然后以缓慢均匀的速度开始抽插按摩棒。

"我会按我的节奏来，约翰。" 芬奇的声音里有一丝里斯以前从未听到过的情绪。 “你曾经选择将你的生命交还到我手中，现在你又选择了把自己全盘交付给我。我想你不清楚这对我意味着什么。"

原来如此。里斯晕头晕脑地想；晕头晕脑是因为芬奇抽出情趣玩具，然后以短快深的节奏一再插入。快感让里斯蜷起脚趾，抵住床单。原来如此。那一丝陌生的情绪是[i][b]温柔[/b][/i]。

在这事儿上，芬奇保持了一贯的一丝不苟。这既是一种棒呆了的体验，也在一定程度上令人沮丧、痛苦，因为里斯没过多久便开始哀求、失控。但是芬奇毫不留情，一时暴风骤雨，一时慢条斯理，把里斯逼到濒临边缘，嗓音嘶哑。一直到快乐即将变成痛苦的那个分界点，芬奇才说： “我想可以了。" 他的手收紧。里斯挺身，低吟一声，猛烈地射了出来。

之后，在芬奇仔仔细细做了清理后，里斯蜷在芬奇身边，以他沙哑的声音说：“当你重新找回我的时候，你不止是救了我的命。" 芬奇已经脱下——终于脱下——他的西装外套和马甲，还有鞋子。但别的仍全都好好地穿在他身上，甚至包括眼镜。他扭头看向里斯的时候，镜架滑得歪了一点点。里斯愉快地笑着，有意亲在镜片上，亲得它们一团模糊。

“[i][b]约翰[/b][/i]。” 芬奇咕哝着抱怨，摘下眼镜放在床头柜上。

里斯继续往下说：“我也不认为你明白，对我来说你有多重要。” 他紧贴芬奇，一条手臂搂住芬奇的腰。这同样是一种新颖的体验。他有很多晚上和芬奇共度，但是在床上，这是头一回。芬奇似乎不像人类需要那么多睡眠。“对我来说，你是世界，哈罗德，你是一切。”

一只手悄悄攀上里斯的手臂，轻柔抚摸。 “而你对我来说是音乐，” 芬奇低声说，声音轻到里斯几乎听不清。芬奇的手放在里斯的后脖子上，把他拉近，直到他们的呼吸相闻，“是星辰。”

——完结——


End file.
